


Through The Waters

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate!Harry, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, peeing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry liked the feeling of holding his bladder until he exploded. He loved it. He loved it so much but didn’t do it often because he didn’t want anyone else to find out. But one day he decides to just do it and to not care if he gets caught. He loves it, so why should he care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> this might be suckish. this is only my second (completed) .

“Harry . . . Harry . . . Hazza . . .” A gentle voice whispered in his ear, shaking his shoulder slightly. Harry groaned and turned over in the bed, reaching out for something to hold and grabbing a pillow. He felt a vibration on his back followed by a low chuckle, “C’mon baby, time to get up.”

“’M tired,” Harry mumbled into the pillow.

 

“It’s your fault for staying up last night,” Harry heard the voice of Louis say, but it sounded farther away this time so Harry assumed he moved.

“Hey,” Harry whined quietly, starting to sit up, “I was three episodes away from finishing the first season of Glee,” Harry argued as he sat up fully, stretching his arms over his head.

“C’mon love,” Louis said as he reached for Harry’s hand, “You need to shower and you still haven’t cooked me breakfast,” Louis teased to which he received a gentle smack on his side.

“Shut up.”

Twenty minutes later, Harry was running around his shared flat with Louis with damp hair and only wearing a pair of unbuttoned skinny jeans. As he ran past the couch, Harry picked up his blue jumper. It didn’t seem that dirty so he assumed it was safe to wear again. Therefore, Harry slipped it on as he speed walked into the kitchen.

“I thought you said we were leaving at eight!” Harry shouted as he picked up one of his boots that was in the kitchen before he slipped it on the corresponding foot.

“No, I said seven thirty,” Louis said as he turned around, a waffle in one hand and his phone in the other, “Why aren’t you dressed?” Louis shouted, “The car’s going to be here in five minutes!”

“I know that!” Harry shouted back, “I thought I had another half hour!”

“Jesus Christ, Harry. Just finish getting dressed,” Louis sighed before he turned back around. Harry huffed before he went to search for his other shoe. He ended up finding it in his bedroom which was odd since he’s been sleeping in Louis’ room for a while now.

Once Harry was properly dressed, he walked back into the kitchen only to find Louis not there. When he looked into the hallway he saw Louis putting on his jacket.

“Lou, I hadn’t had breakfast,” Harry whined as Louis handed him his coat.

“Just get a snack or something. The car’s already here,” Louis said before he exited through the door. Harry sighed before going into the kitchen. He reached for the first thing he saw which was the bag of popcorn he left on the counter yesterday from his Glee marathon. He then grabbed a bottle of water as well and left the flat.

When Harry got in the car, he was a bit upset that the only seat left was next to Louis. So when he sat down he made sure Louis knew he was upset by turning away from him and facing the window.

Harry heard Louis sigh before he heard him scoot over. Harry tried to scoot away but failed, “Harry, I’m sorry,” Louis apologized, “I was just frustrated.”

“Yeah, but you were still being harsh,” Harry always knew he was sensitive and he thought Louis knew too.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Louis said. Harry felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist before he felt Louis’ chin on his shoulder, “Do you forgive me?”

“I was never really mad,” Harry said as he turned his head to give Louis a kiss.

“Now eat, I don’t want you becoming light headed,” Louis ordered gently as he pointed to Harry’s bag of popcorn. The two repositioned themselves so Harry was tucked under Louis’ arm. Yes, Harry had to scoot down a bit for that to be possible but he was still comfortable. He was always comfortable when he was being held by Louis.

While Harry ate, he listened to Louis and Liam’s pointless yet friendly banter while warding off a begging Niall who ‘just wanted one piece of popcorn’. Speaking of popcorn, there was a reason Harry very rarely ate it. It always made his throat feel dry and he always had to drink a lot of his beverage. Harry barely has any water left in his water bottle. So he just ended up giving the rest to Niall, ignoring Louis’ concerned looks, and chugged the rest of his water bottle.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as he looked at Zayn who was staring right back at him. Harry rolled his eyes towards Liam and Zayn rolled his towards Louis and that was it. That was their little conversation. It was simple, no words needed.

When they arrived at their destination, they piled out the car. Harry made sure to stay away from Louis, as usual. They walked into the building and were all sat down. They were getting ready to do an interview and perform one of their songs. Harry grabbed a water bottle when one was offered to him and began to drink it down. Harry knew he already finished one bottle not too long ago, but he didn’t want to get dehydrated or anything.

After the performance Harry began to feel the repercussion of drinking so much water. He could now feel the water inside him but it wasn’t that bad. Harry could have used the bathroom he passed when he was throwing out a piece of trash, but he didn’t and instead went to find Liam who had been wanting to tell him something earlier.

Harry’s day continued with a press conference which he spent drinking lots and lots of water. He probably had two and a half bottles. Afterwards, they went to a photo shoot. Harry had managed to get dressed without squirming too much, but he couldn’t stop squirming while the stylist did his hair.

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked him once the stylist had finished.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry answered, however he was only half-there.

“Harry, do you have to use the bathroom? You should go now because you won’t have time later,” Louis said, resting a hand on Harry’s jumping knee.

“What? No, I don’t have to use the bathroom,” Harry shook his head, “I’m fine, Louis. See,” Harry grinned. Louis chuckled fondly before gesturing for Harry to follow him.

“C’mon then, babe. We have pictures to take.”

**XXXXXXX**

 It was lunch time, well it was past lunch time but they were eating lunch. They had stopped at a diner during their trip back to London since Niall had been complaining about being hungry and everyone else agreed that they were hungry themselves. Harry was still jittery, though. He could barely calm his squirming throughout the car ride to the diner. He chose to ignore the looks Louis was giving him because he liked the feeling he got when he held his bladder even when he felt like h was going to explode and not bothering find a toilet. He could, but he’s not.

The five of them sat at one booth while their crew and body guards sat at another. Of course, Harry sat next to Louis since there weren’t many people and their chances at getting noticed were slim.

“Are you okay, Haz?” Louis whispered in his ear.

“Yeah,” Harry choked out unconvincingly, “’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Harry was about to answer but their waiter introducing himself interrupted him. After they all ordered their drinks, he left. Louis seemed to have dropped their previous topic of conversation and started a group conversation. All was going well until Louis noticed Harry downing his orange soda.

“C’mon,” Louis said, getting up from the booth. Everyone looked up at him in confusion but Louis’ eyes were locked on Harry, “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the bathroom.”

“Lou, you don’t need to bring me with you to the bathroom.”

“Don’t talk back Harry, just come with me,” Louis said, slowly losing his patience. Harry blushed, hating that he was scolded in public but tried his best to brush it off and grabbed Louis’ outstretched hand. Louis led him towards the back of the diner and into the boy’s bathroom.

When they opened the door, Louis seemed surprised to find it was a one-person bathroom. But he turned towards Harry nonetheless and pointed towards the urinal.

“Go.”

“What?”

“Go.”

“Why?”

“Harry, I know you have to use the bathroom so I don’t know why you don’t go,” Louis said, using wild hand gestures. Harry shrugged in response.

“I don’t wanna go,” Harry mumbled.

“Why not?” Louis asked before he pointed to Harry’s crotch that was currently being squeezed by Harry’s hand, “You’re forcing yourself to hold it in, just go,” Louis urged. Harry just stood there, unashamedly holding his crotch. It was just Louis; he didn’t have to hide himself with Louis. Louis suddenly gasped, “Oh my god, you’re enjoying this!”

“What—?” Harry tried to protest but Louis cut him off.

“You’re getting pleasure from this, you dirty slut,” Louis’ voice was now a few octaves deeper and was raspy. He licked his lips before he continued, “You like this baby, don’t you? You like torturing yourself, you like being desperate,” Louis continued, stepping closer to Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck and getting on his tiptoes, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “You just want to piss yourself right here, don’t ya? With the irony of being in a bathroom.”

“You’d let me do that?” Harry breathed, his breathing picking up at the thought of Louis actually letting his piss himself. He’d always wanted that, but he was afraid Louis would judge.

“That’d be hot baby, wanna do that for me, hm?” Louis continued to whisper in his ear.

“Really, really do, Lou. I really have to go,” Harry whined, giving his cock another squeeze.

“Then go, I don’t know what’s stopping you,” Louis said before he stood flat on his feet again. He watched as Harry’s face contorted from one of distress to one of relief. He looked down and saw the darkening spot in Harry’s pants before the soft hiss of his piss falling from his dick and onto the floor was heard. Louis was mesmerized and watched in silence as Harry’s relieved himself, letting out small moans as he did so.

Once he was done, the two of them looked at each other. Louis chose to get back on his tiptoes so his face was leveled with Harry’s. Louis let his lips ghost over Harry’s as he whispered, “That was so hot,” Before he attached their lips together. It was a short kiss but it was enough. When they broke apart, Louis instructed Harry to take off his pants so they could wash them.

“What do we say if the boys ask why my pants are wet?” Harry asked as he slipped his pants on with difficulty.  They were hard enough to put on a regular basis, but now that they’re wet, it’s harder.

“We got into a water fight,” Louis shrugged.

“But you’re not wet,” Harry said and there was a glint in his eyes. Before Louis could respond, Harry splashed water at him. Louis gaped at his boyfriend before he took a handful of water and threw it at him. And that led to an actual water fight, but at least they weren’t lying to the boys when they asked why the two of them were wet when they got back to the table.


End file.
